Elles auraient dû être soeur
by Nessouille
Summary: Lily Evans aurait dû être une soeur, la soeur de Pétunia Evans. Pétunia Evans aurait dû être une soeur, la soeur de Lily Evans.


**Disclamer** : rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Elles étaient sœurs**

Lily Evans avait été une enfant, l'enfant de ses parents. Elle avait été une amie, l'amie de Severus Rogue. Elle avait été une épouse, l'épouse de James Potter. Elle avait été une mère, la mère de Harry Potter. Elle aurait dû être une sœur, la sœur de Pétunia Evans.

Pétunia Evans avait été une enfant, l'enfant de ses parents. Elle avait été une amie, l'amie de Darren Smith. Elle avait été une épouse, l'épouse de Vernon Dursley. Elle avait été une mère, la mère de Dudley Dursley. Elle aurait dû être une sœur, la sœur de Lily Evans.

Pétunia Evans se rappelait le jour où sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Elle se souvient parfaitement qu'elle ne voulait pas de cet envahisseur dans sa vie. Il accaparait déjà ses parents avant même sa naissance. Sa maman était moins disponible pour elle à cause de son gros ventre. Son papa l'avait laissé chez Mamie Rose quelques jours puis était venu la chercher pour lui présenter sa petite sœur. Alors qu'elle voulait la détester du plus profond de son cœur, elle était tombée en adoration devant la petite frimousse. Du haut de ses trois ans, elle fût convaincue que sa sœur deviendrait sa meilleure amie.

Chaque jour, elle se félicitait d'être aussi proche de sa sœur. Quand elle était petite, elle aidait Maman à lui donner le biberon et le bain. Elle faisait sans cesse des grimaces pour faire sourire sa sœur. Elle poussait la poussette, avec l'aide de Papa, pour aller au parc. Elle défendait sa sœur dès qu'un enfant venait l'embêter. Elle passait des heures à brosser et à coiffer les longs cheveux roux. Lily la regardait avec adoration. Sa grande sœur était devenue l'héroïne de la petite fille. Elle voulait lui ressemblait. Elle imaginait déjà devenir blonde pour ressembler à sa grande sœur. Chaque jour, elles s'amusaient, elles riraient, elles imaginaient un monde dont elles seules avaient la clé.

Leur belle fraternité avait commencé à s'effriter quand Lily avait commencé à faire des choses bizarres. Elle avait le don de faire voler les fleurs entre elles deux. Si elle se concentrait assez, elle avait même le don de faire venir la télécommande de la télévision jusqu'à elle. Ces évènements avaient fait naitre en Pétunia une force invisible qui la conduisait à repousser sa sœur. Elle rendait la petite fille méchante envers sa sœur. Cela rendait Lily triste. Elle avait arrêté. Sa sœur était son monde. Leur fraternité avait repris même si Pétunia restait méfiante.

Son monde avait de nouveau basculé quand Lily avait rencontré Severus Rogue. Cet idiot avait dit que Lily était une sorcière. Il avait découvert qu'elle était extraordinaire alors que Pétunia était ordinaire. Quand elle avait entendu ces mots de la bouche de ce crétin aux cheveux gras, elle avait été blessée alors elle avait été de nouveau été méchante avec sa sœur.

Quand sa sœur avait reçu sa lettre d'admission à l'école de sorcellerie, leur relation était devenue fragile. Pétunia ne cessait d'être méchante et de repousser sa sœur alors que Lily essayait sans relâche de se réconcilier avec elle. Le jour où Lily s'est rendue à la gare pour prendre le train, elle aurait dû être surexcitée. En réalité, elle était triste. Triste que sa sœur ne soit pas venue lui dire au revoir. Triste de savoir qu'elle ne manquerait pas à sa grande sœur alors qu'elle lui manquait déjà terriblement.

Tout au long de sa première année, Lily avait écrit des lettres pour raconter son quotidien à sa sœur. Elle n'avait jamais eu de réponse. Chaque jour, son cœur saignait un peu plus. Severus ne lui était pas d'une grande aide. Quand elle se confiait à lui, il lui disait de laisser tomber, que Pétunia n'était qu'une idiote ordinaire qui ne méritait pas la moindre faveur de Lily. Alors elle avait cessé d'en parler mais elle continuait semaine après semaine à envoyer sa lettre.

Pétunia recevait la lettre de sa sœur toutes les semaines. Elle avait envie de les ouvrir mais la force invisible l'en empêchait. Elle conserva toutes les lettres sans jamais les ouvrir. Elle les avait enfermées dans une boite, à l'abris des regards. Quelques jours avant le retour de sa sœur, elle avait supplié ses parents de la laisser aller chez Mamie Rose quelques jours. Elle n'était pas prête à voir sa sœur.

Quand Lily rentra le jour des vacances d'été, Pétunia ne vient pas la chercher. Quand elle rentra dans la maison de son enfance, elle ne trouva sa sœur nulle part. Ses parents lui apprirent qu'elle avait demandé à partir quelques jours chez Mamie Rose. Lily fut triste mais elle sourit en pensant à leurs retrouvailles prochaines. Quand Pétunia rentra de son séjour, elle ignora sa sœur. Pire encore, elle vient dans sa chambre un soir pour y déposer toutes les lettres de Lily qu'elle n'avait pas ouverte et lui ordonna de ne plus jamais lui écrire. Lily pleura et supplia sa sœur de lui parler. Pétunia sortit de la chambre sans un regard pour sa petite sœur.

Durant l'été qui suivit, Lily n'essaya pas de renouer un lien avec sa sœur. Le cœur serré, elle reprit le train allant à Poudlard en pensant à sa sœur. Elle avait pris la décision de continuer à lui écrire chaque semaine mais elle n'envoya aucun courrier. Elle garda tout dans une boite qu'elle cacha dans un sac sous son lit. D'une lettre par semaine, elle n'en écrivait plus qu'une par mois puis une de temps en temps, quand elle en ressentait le besoin.

Les années passèrent. Le lien entre les deux sœurs s'effaçait de plus en plus, laissant de plus en plus un vide dans leurs cœurs. Le lien fut définitivement rompu quand Pétunia eut 18 ans. Lily en avait 15. Quand elle était rentrée, son regard était triste. Pétunia n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez sa sœur. Elle eut envie de la prendre dans ces bras mais elle ne le fit pas. Au contraire, elle fut de nouveau blessante avec elle, la traitant de monstre et d'erreur de la nature. Lily ne releva même pas.

Dans le courant de l'année, Pétunia fit la rencontre de Vernon. Le beau Vernon. L'intelligent Vernon. L'autoritaire Vernon. L'irrésistible Vernon. Il lui fit immédiatement tourné la tête. Quand elle parla de la particularité de sa sœur à son amoureux, celui-ci répondit violemment et affirma qu'il ne voulait avoir aucun contact avec une quelconque anomalie. Pétunia acquiesça. Elle aussi ne voulait plus avoir de contacts avec sa sœur, pas si cela l'éloignait de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Lily était rentrée de son école d'anormaux quand elle voulu présenter Vernon à ses parents. Elle lui ordonna de disparaitre, ce que fit Lily. L'année avait été difficile et elle ne voulait pas se battre avec Pétunia. Alors elle enfila son manteau, prévient sa mère qu'elle partait rejoindre des amis sur le Chemin de Traverse et ne rentrerait que dans la soirée. Sa mère la regarda tristement, comprenant qu'elle s'éclipsait à la demande de Pétunia.

Ce fut durant cette journée que Lily découvrit James Potter sous un nouveau jour. Le garçon se moquant sans cesse des autres s'était montré être un ami attentionné. Elle l'avait croisé alors qu'elle mangeait seule une glace chez le glacier, ruminant ses idées noires. Tout au long de l'été, elle rejoignait James à la terrasse quand vivre avec Pétunia devenait trop dure, scellant ainsi le début de leur amitié.

La dernière année à Poudlard vit naitre la relation amoureuse entre James et Lily. Quand cette dernière rentra à la maison à l'issu de son année, elle présenta son petit ami à ses parents et leur annonça son intention de quitter la maison. Ses parents furent réticents à cette idée mais la laissa faire après qu'elle leur ait assuré qu'elle partait vivre avec une amie et non pas avec James. Pétunia fut soulagée. Il lui suffirait désormais d'être absente quand sa sœur viendrait rendre visite à leurs parents. Elle avait craint le retour à la maison de sa benjamine.

Les années passèrent et leur lien fraternel devient inexistant. Quand Pétunia se maria avec Vernon, elle n'invita pas sa sœur. Elle aurait aimé le faire mais Vernon refusa net. Alors, elle se maria sans elle. Elle eut un pincement au cœur, vite remplacée par le bonheur d'être mariée à l'homme de sa vie. Quand Lily épousa James, elle n'envoya pas d'invitation à sa sœur. Elle savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas à son mariage. Elle eut un pincement au cœur, vite remplacée par le bonheur d'être mariée à l'homme de sa vie.

Les deux sœurs n'eurent plus aucun contact. Elles avaient appris l'une et l'autre qu'elles étaient enceintes au même moment. Elles eurent toutes deux un sourire nostalgique à la pensée qu'elles auraient pu vivre ça ensembles. Le temps adoucit légèrement les rancœurs, laissant la place à l'ignorance. Pétunia pensa quelques fois à sa sœur mais refusa de reprendre contact. La force invisible était encore présente. Elle savait aussi que Vernon refusait le moindre contact avec Lily. Il avait peur de son anormalité. Lily pensa quelques fois à sa sœur et continua de lui écrire une lettre de temps en temps, pour soulager la tristesse qui l'envahissait.

En se levant un matin de 1981, Pétunia eut un mauvais pressentiment qu'elle chassa rapidement. Sa journée se déroula le plus normalement possible. Elle s'était occupée de son fils, de son mari, de sa maison. Quand elle se coucha, elle pensa à sa sœur et le mauvais pressentiment revient. Une fois encore, elle le chassa et ferma les yeux.

Quand Pétunia se leva le lendemain, elle sentit un sentiment de tristesse naitre en elle. Elle n'y prêta pas attention. Sa journée commençait et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller. Elle s'habilla donc et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que son mari se préparait dans la salle de bain. En passant, elle jeta un œil dans la chambre de son fils. Celui-ci dormait à poing fermé mais elle savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller et à réclamer son petit déjeuner. Elle prépara rapidement le petit déjeuner. Elle alla chercher son fils, l'installa dans sa chaise et lui donna son biberon de lait. Elle servit ensuite une belle assiette à son mari et alla lui chercher le journal.

Quand elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée, elle poussa un cri. Sur le seuil de la porte se trouvait un enfant de l'âge de son Dudley. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts mais ne pleurait pas. Quand elle croisa les yeux de l'enfant, elle reconnue les prunelles émeraudes de sa sœur. Elle ferma les yeux et compris le sentiment qu'elle ressentait depuis son réveil : son anormale de petite sœur était morte. L'enfant sur le pas de la porte était son fils.

En entendant le cri de sa femme et n'entendant pas la réponse à son appel, Vernon vient voir ce qu'il se passait. En voyant l'enfant, il ne sut dire un mot. Pourquoi diable y-avait-il un enfant sur le seuil de sa porte ? Et que diraient les voisins s'ils les voyaient immobiles devant un enfant ? Il bouscula Pétunia pour la faire réagir. La jeune femme se pencha, ramassa le couffin de l'enfant et le mena dans le salon. Dans la cuisine, Dudley criait à sa mère qu'il avait encore faim mais Pétunia ne l'entendait pas. Elle venait de voir une lettre dans la main du petit garçon.

Vernon arracha la lettre des mains de sa femme et se mit à lire. A la fin de sa lecture, il se mit à hurler dans la maison. Il était hors de question qu'ils élèvent le fils anormal de la sœur anormale de sa femme ! Jamais cet enfant ne s'approcherait de son fils. Il s'approcha du couffin, le prit et annonça qu'il allait le déposer devant le premier hôpital. Pétunia sortit de sa torpeur. Il était hors de question d'abandonner son neveu. Il était ce qu'il restait de sa sœur. Elle arracha la lettre et le couffin des mains de son mari. Elle lut rapidement la lettre que lui avait laisser Albus Dumbledore. La lettre précisait bien qu'elle était la seule protection pour Harry, Lily s'étant sacrifiée pour lui.

Pétunia leva lentement et calmement les yeux vers son mari. Non, il était hors de question qu'elle abandonne l'enfant de Lily. Elle protégerait le fils de sa sœur. Elle ne serait pas la tante parfaite pour Harry. Elle était certaine qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'aimer comme son fils. Elle savait que la force invisible la pousserait à l'élever différemment de Dudley. En revanche, elle savait qu'en gardant son neveu auprès d'elle jusqu'à son entrée à l'école, sa sœur serait toujours là, quelque part. Elle emmena le couffin dans la cuisine et le posa sur le sol. Après avoir servi à Dudley une part de gâteau, elle remplit un vieux biberon avec du lait de vache et le donna à son neveu. Celui-ci la regardait, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se plongea dans les prunelles émeraudes et vit le reflet de sa petite sœur sourire et partir vers l'obscurité.


End file.
